


coca cola coffee breaks

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pebbles tossed against the sidewalk. Light streaming through the pale blue glass of the kitchen windows. The sound of tapping keyboards and touchpads filling the room along with the tossed-around orders of coffee. It’s an autumn rush of crisp air and the scent of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coca cola coffee breaks

 

> _**[(Also available on tumblr)](http://unluckyfortunes.tumblr.com/post/131613142121/coca-cola-coffee-breaks) ** _
> 
>  

For three hours an evening, Marinette’s world consists of polishing veneer worktops until they shine, orders of flavours tossed together and bound by caffeine, and listening to the commotions when _pumpkin_ _spice_ or, god forbid,  _the cinnamon_ runs out for any longer than a customer’s attention span. 

People stop in on the run from work, to duck out from prying eyes, or perhaps just to appreciate the novelty of a tucked away coffeeshop on the backwoods side-streets of Paris, and have little time to gaze in wonder at the complexities of the absurd mixtures one is able to put in their coffees.

Everything has flowed into a rhythm for Marinette by now. 

Pebbles tossed against the sidewalk. Light streaming through the pale blue glass of the kitchen windows. The sound of tapping keyboards and touchpads filling the room along with the tossed-around orders of coffee. It’s an autumn rush of crisp air and the scent of coffee.

And as she fills another “to-go” venti, her gaze can’t tear away from the regular.

So  _maybe_ she’s gotten in trouble more than once for getting lost in thought, but there’s a regular that comes by every Friday afternoon, and she’s  _not_ shallow to fall for someone based on looks alone but in the few catches of what she could name “conversations” they’ve had have always been so pleasant and holding back a little banter, and she’s  _enamoured._

It’s entirely ridiculous, and she’s thankful her manager finds her flustered exploits hilarious rather than a reason to fire her on the spot.

“Blondie’s here again then, is he?” Marinette jumps, almost spilling her order, and hastily hands it to the customer. Alya grins at her, eyeing  _Regular_ from behind the counter. 

“Alya,” she tugs at her shoulders so they both duck behind the counters. “Don’t stare so much, he’ll notice!” 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed how you act around him  _already._ ” Alya pats her on the back. “Honestly, girl, why don’t you just ask him out?”

She’s pretty sure if they could, her pigtails would stick out with the shock. “I…” A flush rises to her face. “I  _can’t._ He’s…”

“Excuse me?”

Alya and Marinette turn their heads to see  _Regular_ peering around, a confused look on his face. Alya, of course, uses this as a perfect opportunity to abandon her in favour of the “broken machine so I need to find the manager” excuse, leaving her defenseless and she  _knows_ she’s going to mess this up–

“A-Ah, sorry about that.”  _Yes, I didn’t hit my head on the way up!_ “What can I get for you? The regular?”

He bites back a smile, and she has to hide her blush. 

See, the reason why the cute  _Regular_ is so odd is because despite this being a coffee shop tucked away in the pocket of a University campus (and everything else),  _Regular_ here only ever orders a cola. Every Friday afternoon, with his laptop under his arm. It’s odd, bizarre, and he’s just as embarrassed as she was confused.

_(”Pardon? Did you say you just wanted a cola?”_

_“Is that too odd?” The new customer rubs the back of his neck. “It’s… they don’t serve it at the University campus, and this is the only place I can find that actually serves it with ice.”  
_

_“No…” She chuckles. “It’s not odd at all. It’ll only take a minute.”)  
_

“Here you go,” they exchange ice-cold beverage for lovely warm coins, and he flashes another smile at her that makes her face warm.

“Thank-you.”

Marinette looks around. Empty line. Barely any customers left there. 

_If I’m going to humiliate myself, best when nobody is watching._

“U-Um, can I ask you a question?”

 _Regular_ stops and turns around, cola on the table and hand on the chair. “Is something the matter, miss?”

“Oh, no! Nothing’s wrong.” She scratches her chin and sighs. “I was just wondering… why is it you only ever order a cola here? Not that it’s an issue, and nobody is complaining, but it’s got me curious.”

He blinks at her. Once. Twice. Three times. Then tilts his head, covers his mouth, and chuckles. “I suppose it  _is_ rather odd, especially coming into a place like this so regularly.”

 _Regular_ turns his chair around, and perches on there. It almost reminds her of a cat. “I’ve never really liked coffee, and I need a place to study without people being too loud.”

“But… why the cola?”

He pauses, fingers tapping against the oaken chairs, and she’s wondering if she just asked an  _incredibly_ personal question. Maybe his ex-partner cursed cola into oblivion so thus he has to drink it for the rest of time to spite them. Or perhaps it’s an age old legacy spanning  _decades_ of his family being so well-studied and successful is due to the secret that is cola.

Or maybe she should stop conjuring up wild stories so much.

“Well,” his voice is quiet, “I need  _some_ excuse to come in here to talk to you.”

…

_What._

Her mind backpedals. 

Reeling. Get information.

So, the cute  _Regular_ guy has literally just admitted the reason behind the inane cola in coffee break scandal that has had Alya whispering for the past two months is  _literally_ because he wants to come in here and talk with the socially-awkward barista who doesn’t even know his name.

“O-oh.”

“I…damn, did I get the wrong idea?” His entire face is bright red. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to  _assume_ anything at first _,_ but, just the… the way you acted around me, sometimes it seemed like you…”

“Yes!”

Her voice attracts the attention of a few other customers, and she sinks into her shoulders. “Can you just give me a second?”

He nods, not bearing to look at her.

So, she comes up with the greatest diversion ever–acting like a complete fool and spluttering out some half-baked excuse to take her ten-minute break early because her  _mother_ was on the phone. Alya and her manager exchanged glances because, of course, she attracts weird attention all the time and–why does everyone always know her emotions? It was infuriating. She would sue the world one day for lack of privacy.

But right now she was faced with a  _very_ flustered blond regular student and, bless his soul, she wants to give him a hug.

“Alright… uh,” she smiles a little. “Can I at least know your name first?”

His eyes widen. “I didn’t even…?” He claps a hand to his forehead. “Adrien. My name is Adrien.”

 _Adrien._ She likes the way that rolls off of her tongue.

“First of all, I’d like to give you the award for making my day.”

Adrien’s head lifts up, and she can see that optimism returning.  _Good. Let me see more of it._

“Because, yes, you  _were_ reading those signals right, even though I…I’m a real mess when it comes to cute guys in coffee shops that just  _smile_ and I lose it. Especially blonde ones. Who like cola. You know I almost burned my hand one time?”

“I’m sorry.”  _No, he’s not._

“So look, uh…” She has the urge to tug on the ends of her pigtails but breaks away from it in favour of actually sounding  _coherent_ enough to respond to him. “I  _do_ have the rest of my shift but… are you free later?”

That smile returns, and his hand goes to his pocket. “Call me when you’re free. I’ll get there as fast as I can. Is there anything you’d… want to do?”

When she takes the paper, his number is scrawled on there with a  _Call me!_ written above it. A small smile came to her lips. Whenever he spoke to her, he’d always had his hand in his pocket… had he been trying to do this since then?

“…How does going out for a cola sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure the ML fandom doesn't have the obligatory "coffeeshop!au" yet, and considering Marinette LIVES in a bakery, eh. I thought it fit.


End file.
